fanfictionfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Renesmee Cullen
Renesmee Carlie Cullen (nascida em 11 de setembro de 2006); e um híbrido vampiro/humano do Clã Olímpico. Ela é a filha of Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan e a impressão do Seth Clearwater. Avós paternos biológicos de Renesmee são Edward Sr. e Elizabeth Masen, enquanto que no lado materno, eles são Charles Swan e Renée Higginbotham. Ela também é a neta adotiva de Carlisle e Esme Cullen e a sobrinha adotiva de Jasper e Rosalie Hale, e Alice e Emmett Cullen. Renesmee é considerado de Edward e Bella "milagre", por causa do que era necessário para mantê-la e sua mãe viva através da gravidez. Ela tem o habilidades para exposição as pessoas os seus pensamentos por tocá-los. Bella inicialmente fica irritado e ataca Jacob para dar a sua filha o apelido de "Nessie". Victoria de Clã de James vê Renesmee e acredita que ela é uma criança imortal, uma criança humana que tinha sido transformado por um vampiro. Ela informa o Volturi, como as crianças imortais não estão autorizados a viver. Os Volturi chegar Forks a intenção de matar Renesmee e os Cullen. No entanto, os membros da família Cullen se reúnem testemunhas de todo o mundo para provar que Renesmee não é uma criança imortal. Alice traz um outro híbrido vampiro-humano, Nahuel, que explica que eles não representam qualquer perigo para os vampiros. Convencido de que Renesmee não é uma ameaça, os Volturi sair, e Renesmee e sua família são deixados em paz. Ela é a única híbrida atualmente conhecido por ter dons sobrenaturais. Biografia Inicio da Vida Depois de Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan são casados, eles passam sua lua de mel em uma ilha do Família Cullen possui largo da costa de Rio de Janeiro: Ilha Esme, um presente de Carlisle para Esme. Neste ponto, Edward não podia negar Bella a experiência humana do sexo por mais tempo, apesar de seu medo de machucá-la, já que tinham um acordo, e eles fazem amor em várias ocasiões. No entanto, como a lua de mel progride, Bella começa a experimentar mudanças de humor, hábitos alimentares peculiares, pesadelos terríveis e manhã doença grave, que confunde-la. Depois de encontrar tampões em sua bolsa, ela percebe que seu período é de cinco dias de atraso, e um disco, crescendo, colisão salientes de seus quadris, percebendo que ela está grávida. Essa percepção levou Bella para fora da "vista" de Alice enquanto ela não pode ver um futuro envolvendo meias-vampiros; ela chama de Bella em pânico para ver se ela está bem. Edward sabe que tem havido histórias de mulheres que morreram ao dar à luz o filho de um vampiro. Por isso, ele entra em ação, como sempre, apenas a se preocupar com a segurança de Bella, e insiste em que ela deixou Carlisle remover o anormalmente rápido crescimento feto. No entanto, Bella não vai permitir isso. Contando com Rosalie ajuda, como um guarda-costas, com o apoio da Emmett e Esme, Bella se recusa a ter um aborto, determinado a levar a criança, confiando que Edward vai salvá-la, transformando-a em um vampiro depois que ela dá à luz e que Carlisle vai salvar o bebê se algo der errado. Carlisle também não está disposto a discordar de Esme. À medida que o bebê continua a crescer a um ritmo alarmante e rápido, a saúde de Bella se deteriora. Ela desenvolve uma palidez doentia; seu estômago está machucado em vários lugares de movimentos do bebê (como ele herdou força sobre-humana de um vampiro); suas costelas e posteriores a pélvis, são quebrados. Seu corpo foi rejeitar a alimentação humana, e só quando Jacob Black amargamente pensa sobre a "criatura" sangue desejo, que Edward, com sua capacidade de ler pensamentos, pensa em uma solução. Os Cullen permitir que Bella para provar um pouco de sangue humano doado do trabalho de Carlisle no hospital. Para surpresa de Bella, cheiros e sabores atraentes e revive-la, até certo ponto. Jacob, porém, não é totalmente emocionado. Além da força e do apetite do bebê em crescimento, a evidência do seu património vampiro é aparente no saco amniótico dura e grossa, a resistência que se assemelha a pele de um vampiro, fazendo ultra-sons e amniocentese impossível. Bella não é o único indivíduo que sofre durante a gravidez; Jacob descreve Edward como um "homem em chamas", sem vida e auto-aversão, pensando na criança como um possível caso de "O Bebê de Rosemary": uma criança nascida de um demônio, a semente do diabo. Edward ainda não está completamente convencido de que ele não é um monstro e que ele tem uma alma. Como a gravidez de Bella se aproxima de sua conclusão, Edward começa a ouvir os pensamentos do bebê; ele rapidamente percebe que o bebê ama Bella, pode reconhecer os sons das vozes de seus pais, e pode mesmo entender conversas simples. Este novo conhecimento ganha rapidamente sobre a afeição de Edward (Jacob Black afirma que Edward não pode odiar qualquer um que ama Bella). Depois de ouvir os seus pais, o bebê entende o que fere sua mãe e tenta evitar ferir-la ainda mais. Bella está convencido de que o bebê é um menino e o chama de "EJ" (que é a abreviação de "Edward Jacob"). No entanto, ela admite que ela pode estar errado e que o bebê poderia vir a ser uma menina. Ela decide que "Renesmee Carlie" seria o que ela chamaria de seu bebê, caso seja uma menina (com o último sendo uma maleta do Charlie e Carlisle, os nomes dos avôs). A gravidez continua a sua rápida progressão, e Bella entra em trabalho violenta ainda mais cedo do que o previsto quando a placenta é inesperadamente isolada. Carlisle e Esme, que originalmente planejado para estar lá para entrega no dia seguinte, estão fora de caça, por isso, Edward, Rosalie, Jacob, e Alice ajudar a entregar o bebê pela cesariana. Embora Edward quer esperar para a morfina se espalhar e aliviar a dor de Bella, Bella lhe comandos para executar a cesariana, sem demora, se debatendo e gritando que "Ele não pode respirar!". Rosalie inicia o cesariana, mas, devido à quantidade de sangue envolvida, perde o controle, forçando Jacob e Alice para enfrentar e arrastá-la para fora da sala. Edward continua com a cesariana no lugar de Rose, eventualmente, usando os dentes para morder através do saco amniótico duro. Bella é gravemente ferido durante o parto devido à surra violenta do bebê, quebrando muitas costelas, perdendo muito sangue, e, eventualmente, tirando sua coluna vertebral, o que exige Jacob para fornecer CPR para manter sua respiração. Depois de entregar o bebê, Edward declara que é uma menina, apesar certeza anterior de Bella que era um menino, nomeando-a Renesmee. Como Bella detém ela, histórias de vampiros de Renesmee se tornam aparentes quando ela morde Bella, mostrando-lhe herdou dentes afiados e desejo natural de sangue humano. Como Bella perde a consciência novamente devido a seus ferimentos, Edward entrega o bebê para Rosalie, injeta seu veneno para o coração de Bella e morde-la em vários lugares, maximizando suas chances de sobrevivência. Depois de cada mordida, ele corre a língua sobre a ferida e cura-lo, prendendo o veneno em sua corrente sanguínea e preservar seu suprimento de sangue já baixo. Apesar do apoio CPR de Jacob e veneno de Edward, o coração de Bella parar de bater. Acreditando Bella é além da salvação, Jacob segue Renesmee, com a intenção de matá-la por vingança. Ainda com Bella, Edward fornece CPR-se que, combinado com o veneno, eventualmente, resulta no coração de Bella se recuperando, e sua conversão em um vampiro. Após o nascimento Jacob Black, previamente determinado a destruir o monstro que ele acreditava ter matado Bella, imprinting em Renesmee no momento em que olhar nos olhos uns dos outros. Devido a isso, torna-se Renesmee a chave para uma trégua permanente entre o lobisomens e os Cullen; pela lei pacote absoluto, o objeto de imprinting de um lobo não pode ser prejudicado por outros lobos, e não há nenhuma exceção a esta regra. Após a transformação e recuperação de Bella são completos, Edward leva-la para caçar, dizendo que ela precisa estar no controle antes que ela possa atender sua filha, que é metade humana e tem seu próprio sangue. Quando eles retornam, Jacob testes de controle de Bella em pé na frente dela, e depois disso é garantido, Renesmee e Bella finalmente se encontrarem cara-a-cara. Quando Bella descobre sobre imprinting de Jacob em seu filho, ela com raiva confronta. Ela finalmente atire contra ele quando ela também descobre que ele apelidou de "Nessie", um apelido derivado do monstro de Loch Ness. Bella percebe que Renesmee é dotado com a capacidade de compartilhar seus pensamentos com as pessoas por tocá-los, quando ela lhe mostra a primeira imagem do rosto humano. Os Cullen estão se preparando para sair para o Alasca quando Jacob de repente diz a Charlie sobre o mundo sobrenatural, como ele deseja manter Renesmee em Forks e sabe que Charlie é a principal razão que eles estão deixando. Ao dizer Charlie sobre o mundo ter forças sobrenaturais e que Bella mudou (sem especificar qualquer coisa), ele faz um grande favor para Bella, os Cullen e ele próprio. Renesmee reúne Charlie pela primeira vez quando ele vem para ver Bella, e ambos crescem incrivelmente gostavam um do outro. Nos próximos meses, Renesmee cresce a um ritmo excepcional, mentalmente e fisicamente, formando frases completas, uma semana após seu nascimento e aprender a andar depois de três semanas. Uma vez que ninguém tem certeza de seu desenvolvimento, os Cullen pensando em fazer uma viagem à América do Sul para estudar as lendas que envolvem sua espécie. Futuro Desde Seth tem impriting sobre ela, ele tem atuado como um irmão para ela. É provável que os sentimentos de Jacob se tornará romântica quando Renesmee vem de idade. Como aconteceu com Nahuel, quando ela pára de amadurecer com a idade de sete anos, ela vai olhar como um adolescente de dezessete anos e deixam de idade, pelo menos muitos séculos. Alice de alguma forma aprende a perceber visões que envolvem mutantes e híbridos de vampiros, dada a forma como ela é capaz de ver Jacob e Renesmee escapar da batalha ao mesmo tempo, perceber o envolvimento dos lobos. No final do filme, ela compartilha uma visão com Edward, onde se vê um Renesmee totalmente crescido juntamente com seus pais e Jacob - seu companheiro. Mencionou em uma entrevista que, se ela fosse escrever ainda universo, ela provavelmente iria narrar a partir de Renesmee ou Leah Clearwater perspectivas, uma vez que a história de amor de Bella e Edward chegou ao seu fim. Ela também mencionou em outra entrevista que há uma chance de que ela poderia voltar, e se recusou a responder a qualquer pergunta sobre o futuro de Renesmee. Aparência física Renesmee é descrito como sendo imensamente belo; ainda mais linda do que Rosalie e Edward. Ela herdou ambos excepcionalmente boa aparência de seus pais, com as características faciais de seu pai Edward (maçãs do rosto altas, sobrancelhas perfeitas, nariz reto, jawline forte e lábios cheios), bem como a sua cor de cabelo castanho incomum, com seus olhos sendo castanho chocolate, assim como a mãe de Bella eram quando ela ainda era humana. No entanto, ela também herdou o cabelo encaracolado de seu avô Charles Swan, retratado como cachos que caem de sua cintura. Ela tem pele clara, que tem um blush para isso porque seu coração bombeia sangue, com uma batida mais rápida do que um coração humano normal, e tem tido perfeitos dentes quadrados brilhantes desde o seu nascimento. Ao contrário de sua família, a pele de Renesmee brilha ligeiramente na luz do sol como alabastro com iluminação de fundo em vez de brilho como diamantes. Graças ao sangue que flui em suas veias e seu coração batendo, ela tem bochechas rosadas rosadas, lábios casca-de-rosa, pálpebras lavanda pálido e palmas cor de rosa. Seu perfume é um equilíbrio de ambos vampiro e humano, com o suficiente cheiro de vampiro para mantê-lo de ser muito apetitoso para os vampiros; ela também tem um sorriso com covinhas em oposição ao sorriso torto de seu pai. Personalidade Renesmee é retratado como um tipo, esmagadoramente inteligente e divertida, carinhosa criança. Ela tem uma veia competitiva que pede-lhe para aceitar os desafios de caça de Jacob, que mantém a sua motivação para beber sangue animal. Como a mente de um vampiro é muito superior ao de um ser humano, a mente de Renesmee recebe em alta velocidade, mesmo antes de ela nascer; ela descobre que seus movimentos no ventre foram ferir sua mãe, e tenta parar. Ela também gosta de ouvir as vozes de seus pais, e mostra carinho para com Jacob. Depois que ela nasceu, ela aprende as leis e limitações de vampiros muito rapidamente e compreende as suas consequências. Ela pode memorizar perfeitamente qualquer coisa que ela vê ou experiências, e compreende as pessoas sem muito problema. Bella comenta que ela já é mais inteligente do que a maioria dos adultos, e tem melhor controle sobre a sede do que qualquer um deles. E ouvir música, algo que ela compartilha com seus pais. Ela gosta de ouvir Bella histórias de ninar leitura, mas odeia ouvir as mesmas duas vezes, esperando, portanto, para ouvir novas cada vez. Ela aprende a tocar piano de Edward. Renesmee é fascinado por todos em seu redor, apesar de serem diferentes espécies. Ela principalmente prefere não falar em voz alta e em vez disso usar seu poder para se comunicar com os outros, porque ela encontra palavras suficientes para descrever seus sentimentos. No entanto, ela vai falar se ela tem ou se ela é incapaz de tocar alguém. Ela também é retratado como um personagem corajoso e teimoso. Traços especiais Renesmee, muitas vezes chamado de "Nessie" para breve, é um vampiro-humano híbrido, e, por conseguinte, partilha as características de ambas as espécies. Semelhante a incapacidade de Alice para ver o futuro de lobisomens, porque ela nunca tinha sido um ela mesma, Alice também não pode ver Renesmee ou sua espécie. Isso é algo que incomoda tanto quanto sua incapacidade de ver os lobos. Ela é imensamente belo, e sua temperatura corporal é um pouco maior que um ser humano. Renesmee tem um coração e as veias cheias de seu próprio sangue batendo rapidamente. Sua pele endurecida brilha fracamente ao invés de brilho como diamantes após a exposição à luz solar, o que lhe permite misturar na sociedade humana muito mais facilmente do que os vampiros. Ao contrário do resto de sua família de vampiros, ela também é capaz de dormir, e ao contrário Nahuel, ela não é venenosa, um traço que ela compartilha com os outros híbridos do sexo feminino (meias-irmãs de Nahuel). Seu aroma é uma mistura de humano e vampiro. Seus traços atraentes e tipo natureza chamar as pessoas (Vampiro ou humano) para ela. Tanya uma vez comentou ela em como sendo um "pequeno especial, difícil de resistir". Dieta Renesmee pode sobreviver em qualquer alimento humano ou sangue. Ela não gosta de comida humana muito e raramente vai comê-lo. Ela não se importa de beber sangue animal, a fim de estar em conformidade com o vegetariano estilo de vida e devido a seu amor dos seres humanos. No entanto, como a maioria dos vampiros, ela prefere sangue humano e vê o sangue doado que Bella bebeu durante a gravidez como um compromisso aceitável. Dadas as dificuldades envolvidas na aquisição de sangue doado suficiente e de modo a incentivar Renesmee de beber sangue animal, Jacob Black iria começar uma competição de caça amigável entre eles para o maior presas, o que mantém Renesmee motivado. Crescimento rápido Como uma criança, Renesmee cresce a uma taxa excepcional; esta informação causou grande preocupação para os Cullens como eles não foram capazes de prever seu futuro, e todos eles preocupados quanto tempo seu tempo de vida seria. Esta preocupação vem ao fim quando Nahuel, outro híbrido humano/vampiro, explica sobre a experiência dele e suas meias-irmãs "sobre o assunto. Está implícito que o crescimento de Renesmee vai abrandar até que cesse com a idade de sete anos, pelo qual ela vai ter a aparência de uma mulher jovem. Ela pode ser capaz de viver por séculos mínimo, se não mais. Seu crescimento físico é muito superado por seu desenvolvimento mental. Poderes e habilidades Sendo meio-vampiro, Renesmee exibe as mesmas características sobrenaturais de vampiros, tais como sentidos aguçados, força física aprimorada e velocidade, embora não tão potente como verdadeiros vampiros. Aos três meses de idade, ela já pode saltar 15 pés no ar. Sua pele também é quase tão impenetrável quanto a de vampiros, mas ninguém testou sua resistência. Ela nasce com dentes afiados que lhe permitem morder através da pele e beber sangue, mas não é venenosa. Se por herança acaso ou diferença entre os sexos é desconhecida, mas tem sido apontado que Nahuel é o único meio-vampiro conhecido por possuir veneno de vampiro. Projeção de Pensamento Tátil e Penetração escudo Como a prole de dois vampiros talentosos, Renesmee pode ter herdado as versões exato oposto de poderes de seus pais; enquanto Edward pode ler a mente das pessoas a uma distância, ela pode colocar seus próprios pensamentos e imagens (até mesmo sentimentos) em suas mentes através do contato físico. Este poder funciona de forma mais eficaz na comunicação. Ela pode, inconscientemente, usar este poder quando ela está dormindo, permitindo que as pessoas para ver o que ela está sonhando com; e ao mesmo tempo actua como um Bella escudo mental que bloqueia os poderes psíquicos de sua mente, Renesmee pode penetrar as defesas mentais dos outros, enquanto "comunicar" com eles, sendo a única pessoa capaz de fazer o seu poder eficaz sobre Bella. É ainda desconhecido como esta oposição veio a ser. Relacionamento Renesmee é a filha biológica de Bella Cullen (ex-Swan) e Edward Cullen, bem como o neta biológica de Charlie Swan, Renée Higginbotham, Edward Sr. e Elizabeth Masen. E a neta de por casamento Phil Dwyer e Sue Uley. Bisneta de Marie e Beaufort Higginbotham, e Geoffrey e Helen Swan. Ela também é a neta adotiva de Carlisle e Esme Cullen, and the sobrinha adotiva Rosalie e Jasper Hale, e Alice e Emmett Cullen. Renée e Phil são os únicos que não têm conhecimento da sua existência. Bella Swan Bella Swan é mãe de Renesmee. Depois que Bella descobre que está grávida, ela adquire um profundo amor por sua filha, acreditando equivocadamente seu bebê é um menino. Mesmo quando todos, exceto Rosalie, tenta convencê-la a abortar o bebê, ela se recusa. Uma vez Edward descobre que pode ouvir os pensamentos do bebê e pode entendê-las, Renesmee faz tudo o que pode para manter de ferir a mãe que ela ama profundamente. Após a concepção, o nascimento mortal, transformação e primeira caçada, Renesmee e Bella finalmente se encontram pela primeira vez. Renesmee tem um vínculo indissolúvel perto de Bella, e ela ainda amava Bella desde o ventre, como descoberto por Edward no último dia de Bella da gravidez. Temendo que Alice previu a Cullens perder contra o Volturi, Bella secretamente prepara documentos legais para Renesmee e Seth e modo que possam escapar. Convencido de que ela e Edward não iria sobreviver ao encontro, Bella também dá Renesmee um medalhão de ouro para o Natal como uma lembrança com uma foto de Bella, Edward e Renesmee para dentro junto com a inscrição Francês gravado de "''plus que ma propre vie", que significa "mais do que minha própria vida". Ela é capaz de quebrar o escudo de sua mãe e mostrando o que ela está pensando - acredita-se que pelo menos alguns elementos deste poder são herdadas de Bella. Além disso, ela também herdou olhos castanho chocolate de Bella. Após o confronto com os Volturi seja resolvido pacificamente, Renesmee continua a viver com seus pais em uma pequena casa de campo não muito longe da casa dos Cullen e Bella finalmente começa a chamá-la de "Nessie" depois de meses de repelir o apelido. Renesmee e Bella compartilham os mesmos interesses na leitura. Bella ainda descobre que sua relação é muito parecido com o que ela e Renée teve - onde a criança consola a mãe aflita. Edward Cullen Edward Cullen é o pai de Renesmee. Durante sua lua de mel, Edward e Bella sem saber, is concebeu. Quando eles perceberam isso, Edward estava longe de ser feliz. Temendo que ele iria perder Bella, Edward tornou-se desesperado para se livrar do bebê. Na primeira, Edward perguntou Carlisle para remover o bebê, para que ele não iria matar Bella, mas ela se recusou a fazer um aborto em qualquer circunstância. Como a gravidez de Bella continuou, uma Renesmee por nascer manteve machucando e do ódio de seu filho de Edward continuou. No entanto, no dia final da gravidez, a Renesmee por nascer desenvolvido para o ponto onde ela tinha uma mente de seu pai para ler. Edward ouviu que Renesmee já amava os pais, entendeu que ela só foi acidentalmente ferir sua mãe, e agora estava tentando conter-se. Depois de ouvir tudo isso, seu ódio por seu filha desapareceu e substituído com imenso amor. Quando Bella entrou em trabalho de repente, Edward foi quem entregou Renesmee. Ela passou muito mais tempo com o pai do que com sua mãe, como Bella teve de se recuperar de sua transformação vampiro. Ela diz que dezenas de vezes que ela ama sua "mamãe e papai" muito, até mesmo a chorar quando ela descobriu que Edward e Bella teria que deixá-la, e dividimos um adeus sincero com Edward enquanto enfrentam o Volturi. Desde Edward pode ler mentes, Renesmee não precisa de contato físico para se comunicar com ele como faz com todos os outros. Porque o apelido de "Nessie" aparece nos pensamentos de todos, que atribui a Edward muito rapidamente, fazendo com que Bella a última pessoa a chamá-la por ela. Renesmee compartilha interesses de seu pai em leitura e música. Seth Clearwater Seth Clearwater é um metamorfo quem tem impressão com Renesmee, e, portanto, sua alma gêmea. Renesmee ama Seth, tanto quanto ela ama seus pais. Imprinting de Seth em Renesmee ajuda a acabar com a tensão em guerra entre o Cullens e a Matilha Uley, porque, enquanto ela é impressa, ela se torna intocável para os outros lobos devido a lei do bando enquanto a pessoa um lobo imprimida em cima não estava a ser prejudicado por outros membros da tribo. Seth é o que apelidou de "Nessie". Como parte da impressão, ele faria qualquer coisa para ela e visitá-la todos os dias. Renesmee é mostrado para ser possessivo de Seth e parece desfrutar de sua companhia tanto quanto ele gosta dela. Enquanto Renesmee é uma criança, Seth é perto dela para protegê-la, alimentá-la e ser seu melhor amigo. Por causa das dificuldades inevitáveis de estar longe dela, ele abandona o seu plano inicial de viver o resto de sua vida como um lobo e dedica-se a proteger Renesmee. Seu desejo de agradar Renesmee faz suas próprias opiniões secundário. Na noite de Natal, Seth dá Renesmee uma pulseira artesanal, que é a versão Quileute de um anel de compromisso. Edward está incomodado com o presente, mas Bella aprendeu a aceitar sua devoção. Quando sua maturidade completa, sentimentos de Seth deverão tornar-se romântico em resposta a sentimentos de Renesmee. Durante o confronto Volturi, Seth atua como guarda-costas de Renesmee e durante, encena um plano concebido para protegê-la onde ele a leva para a segurança e vive escondido com ela. Etimologia O nome de Renesmee deriva de uma fusão dos nomes da mãe de Bella, Renée, e sua sogra adotiva, Esme. Seu nome do meio, "Carlie", é uma junção de Bella do sogro adotivo, Carlisle, e Charlie, o pai biológico de Bella. Seu nome completo é Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Categoria:Híbridos Categoria:Híbridos com habilidades especiais Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Família Swan Categoria:Família Masen Categoria:Moradores de Forks Categoria:Família Higginbotham Categoria:Família Cullen